The Multi-Fandom Games (Discontinued)
by Missfantasyland
Summary: The Hunger Games with a Consulting Detective, a Pathologist, an Army Doctor, a Time Lord, some Wizards, a few Wolfbloods, two kings and queens of Narnia, some epic companions, a consulting criminal and the most evil dark wizard of all time. What could go wrong? First 4 chapters from the POV of Capitol citizen Sapphire Banks the rest are tribute POV. WhoLockPotterNarnianWolfblood
1. Chapter 1: Reaping's D1-3

**CHAPTER 1**

'Welcome everyone, Welcome! To the Reaping Replays, where we take a look at this years crop of tributes before training begins!' Caeser Flickerman announces, pearly white teeth in a huge smile for the cameras. The crowd goes wild and it takes them a good couple of minuets before they calm down.

I curl up on the sofa, looking at the TV with little interest. The only people who watch the games anyway are the sponsors, they seem to be the only ones who have the interest we all used to display. There are people who care but it's mostly sponsors. The games have become so ordinary and common here in the Capitol, people like me don't really give a damn. I have have the house to myself because my parents have gone to the square to watch the replays. They like to bet every year and plus a lot of their friends go which means they can chat in between the breaks but I like to stay at home where it's warm. It's raining so that's why I didn't go to the square but also because I really couldn't care less. The games don't bother me much and I don't take any interest in them but my parents make me watch because they see it as a good opportunity to earn money from betting. They also like my input, besides there's nothing else on TV.

'Now everyone I would like you to meet our tributes from District 1! Cedric Diggory and River Song!'

The faces of the tributes flash up on the screens behind Caeser and then cuts to the Reaping just after they got on the stage. The camera closes up on Cedric. He is a tall boy, about 17 with a chiselled face and dark scruffy hair. He's not bad looking actually so he will get a reasonable amount of sponsors.

Now onto River Song. My attention goes straight to her hair. It's wild and curly and she has made no attempt to tame her blonds curls. She has a flirtatious smile on her face revealing a set of perfect straight white teeth. She looks at least 18 and by the way she winked at Cedric I can tell she's going to be a flirt and a sponsor magnet.

District 1 is full of 'pretty' people who are skilled in survival and combat but that's only because they train before the games begin. It's actually against the rules to train beforehand but the career districts are the Capitols lap dogs and provide most of the useful goods and items we use in the Capitol so the officials let it slide. They look excited, obviously, but the two of them don't seem particularly bothered by the fact they might die in the arena. This is most likely because they are so confident they will win, but I have watched these games too much to know that the acts and pretences begin from the second they call your name at the reaping.

'Now onto District 2! John Smith and Amelia Pond!.' Caeser smiles. The screen changes behind them and then cuts to the Reaping.

John Smith is a bit strange looking. He's wearing a tweed jacked with red braces and strangely, a red bow tie. He looks about 18 and I think he will be popular choice. The Capitol like eccentric tributes. He seems to be very enthusiastic about the current situation though it's very common, especially with District 2 tributes. Out of the three career districts District 2 are a very vicious and ecstatic district and every year the tribute that gets reaped usually gets volunteered for, but not this time. John Smith looks kind, which is new, and he doesn't really look like he belongs in an event where kids kill each other, but nonetheless.

Next is Amelia. She looks 16 and has coppery red hair with green eyes with a few freckles. She is practically jumping up and down in excitement, her face in a huge smile. She seems quiet fearless and looks as though she has a lot of courage. She will defiantly get a good score in training due to her excitement. She's quiet tall so she could be fast a running which, in the games, is a good advantage. Again she's another sponsor magnet. District 2 are a very popular district to bet on and almost ever year a District 2 tribute wins.

'Now let's see what braniacs District 3 has to offer.' Caeser says, and the crowd laughs.

'Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper!.' There faces show up on screen and then goes to the Reaping. Unlike the other two districts, Molly and Sherlock have varying degrees of hunger on the faces. They look fit enough but it's not like there getting the amount of food a growing human needs. At least the games give them the opportunity to put on a few pounds as it will give them a better chance at survival in the arena.

Now getting a proper look at them I have to admit Sherlock doesn't look that bad considering he's from District 3. He's tall and has the most prominent cheekbones Iv'e ever seen. His hair is dark and curly and he has these piercing blue eyes, he looks 17. He stares into the camera as if he's reading my thoughts and it's quiet uncomfortable but I don't tare my eyes of the screen. I saw as he walked up to the stage he scanned everyone as if he was trying to figure them out. He smiled a little and then took his place. He stands tall with his hands behind his back and with conviction and purpose. I find him odd but that's maybe because I also find him intriguing. District three aren't normally the ones to get sponsors but looking at Sherlock Holmes it might me a little different this year. He's different which is a good thing and in his case I would embrace that factor.

Now onto Molly Hooper. She is small and shy and has her light brown hair scraped back into a ponytail. Her eyes are a soft brown colour and she looks 16. Even though she stands timidly I can see that with a little encouragement and training she would be quite good in the arena. The quiet ones usually turn out to have an angry side and can be quiet aggressive when they want to be. She keep glancing nervously at Sherlock and it's pretty obvious she likes him. He, however, seems oblivious to Molly Hooper's apparent crush on him and just looks right through her, giving her a slight nod when the shake hands. She looks quite hurt and for a moment I feel sorry for her. They seem like they already know each other which makes it even worse. The thoughts she could be having at the moment must be giving her a headache, I mean I don't think I could begin to imagine being in the games with someone you care about. It then flashes back to Caeser, smile bigger than ever.

'Well folks we are going to have short break but we will continue in a moment.'

So far all the tributes look promising. Hopefully my parents won't make any rash decisions before they've seen all the tributes. I think District 3 might get a few sponsors but I'm certain one and two will get sponsors. I think people will have a hard choosing this year.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping's D4-6

**CHAPTER 2**

The phone rings and I pick it up. It's my friend, Rose. 'Hi Sapphire!' She chirps.

'Hi Rose.'

'Are you watching the Replays?' She asks.

'Well it's the only thing that's on so yeah.'

'What do you think of the tributes so far?' She asks me.

I know what she is really asking. She's asking do I think any of the tributes are good looking. Rose is a total girl. Well, I'm a girl, too but I don't act like one. I just go around with Rose because I don't really have anyone to hang out with at school. I like her but she can be a bit much sometimes.

'Well, that Sherlock kid is alright, I suppose... and the one from 2 is not that bad either,' I say.

'Cool. Anyway do you think you will sponsor anyone?' She asks.

'No, but my parents will want by input.' I say.

'I'm going to sponsor Cedric,' She says proudly.

'You don't know what he's like and you haven't even seen him in training.'

'Yeah but he's cute!' Rose insists.

I sigh. Rose always bets based on looks but to be honest most people do. People in the Capitol are so full of themselves. Well not everyone, but most of us are. I know the Districts laugh at us and I don't blame them. A lot of people look like complete weirdos, dying there hair and skin all strange colours and wearing absurd clothing. I don't dress like that and to be honest, if I was given the choice to live in the Capitol or a District, I would take the district. At least in a district you get the sense of achievement when you get food or something like that, you get the feeling you've actually done something. In the Capitol you press a button and the food just shows up, you don't earn it or anything because it's already been done for you. There's no sense of achievement in the Capitol and everything is simple. Everyone here is just lazy, but of course I can't say that here.

The Replays have come back on now so I say goodbye to Rose and turn my attention back to the telly.

'Welcome back everyone to the Reaping Replays,' Caeser says, 'Now, before we left we were introduced to our first 6 tributes and now it's time to see our tributes from District 4. Tom Riddle and Clara Oswald!'

I start to observe Tom. He looks so lifeless; the way he stands is all slouchy and it seems as if he doesn't want to be there at all but no one volunteered for him so he's stuck. He has dark hair and dark eyes with pale skin, about the age of 17. His eyes are like a snake's; they never seem to blink. There's something about him that makes me think. His never blinking eyes seem to hold so much hatred, it's as if he holds a grudge against someone. The dead look in his eyes scares me. Tom Riddle overall scares me. I shake my head and turn my attention to Clara.

At least she seems normal, unlike her District partner. She looks as though she has been given the best birthday present ever. He hair is brown and goes down to her shoulders, in a glossy waterfall. Her eyes are brown and she looks 15. Typical career type. Clara, like Amelia from 2, looks courageous and doesn't seem to let anything faze her. She reluctantly shakes Riddle's hand as if it's the most difficult thing in the world. I don't think she's very happy about being put with him.

That's it then, no more careers. Most people would turn there TV's of now but I have nothing better to do so I keep watching. A lot of people have nothing better to do.

'Onto our District 5 tributes! Neville Longbottom and Sarah Jane Smith!' Caeser says, trying hard not to laugh. Probably because of that Neville boy's last name. It's a bit unusual but there are some much worse names in the Capitol.

Neville is medium height with brown hair and brown eyes and looks about 17. He has a scared look on his face but I can see he is trying to be brave. People like him, the ones that try to act like something they're not, don't really make it that far. After a few second Neville composes himself and stands up straight with dignity. He looks brave now, but you can tell he's still hurting.

Now onto Sarah Jane. Sarah is actually quite pretty. Her hair is light brown and goes just beneath her shoulders, and she has soft hazel eyes. I would say she is around 16. She looks like the kind of person who would comfort you after something terrible has happened. You can tell this by the way she looked at Neville before he pulled himself together. The look on her face was a look of despair and it's as if she wanted to tell him everything was going to be OK.

Again another disadvantage in the games: caring. Caring about people who are most likely going to die is not an advantage and will most likely get her killed if she doesn't change, but that doesn't seem like that's going to happen soon. When they shake hands Sarah Jane gives Neville a reassuring look but he just stares blankly at her. I think he's trying to cut all sentimental ties so if he has to kill her in the arena it will be less painful. It didn't seem like it was working. He's trying to view it as tributes and nothing more. Perhaps they were friends before.

'Let's go to District 6 and see what they have to offer us,' Caeser says. 'Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet Ryhdian Morris and Maddy Smith!'

It cuts to the Reaping and I see Maddy and Rhydian standing on the stage. Rhydian is tall and has blond hair and brown eyes. He's quiet good looking. He's about 17 and seems fast due to his tallness. His district partner Maddy has shoulder length brown hair that's straight and also has brown eyes. She's about the same age as her district partner. They both look strong. They seem to be really enthusiastic about all this which is weird considering there from District 6. They raise there arms, hand in hand in the air as if to say 'We are stronger than we look' and are smiling like crazy. They seem to know each other quite well and look as though they're friends.

Suddenly I see the girls eyes turn yellow and I blink. I stare at the screen, confused. For a moment I actually thought her eyes changed colour but it must be my mind playing tricks on me.

Caeser signs off for another break. I lean back on the plush beige sofa and stretch. We're half way through the tributes now so we have six more districts to go. This years bunch looks interesting so far, and I think we might have a few gems. Like they say, never judge something just by looking at it. Who knows, even I might bet this year.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaping's D7-9

**CHAPTER 3**

By this point I am pretty tired and the adverts seem to be going on forever but finally the Replays come back on. I didn't think I'd be this excited about the games when they don't usually bother me. It's maybe because there seems to be something about this years tributes so far, that makes me intrigued and I can't wait to see the others. I sit up with anticipation as Caeser crosses back onto the stage, waving at the cheering crowd.

He smiles and does the usual 'Welcome back' and then he says:

'Lets see our tributes from District 7! Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!'  
It cuts to District 7 and I see the two tributes standing on the stage. OK so I know all the other tributes looked sad, except the careers obviously, but at least they tried to look happier. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley look absolutely miserable. I start to observe Harry, taking in every detail of his appearance.

Harry Potter is medium height with black hair and green eyes. He has round glasses and, strangely a faint lightning scar on his forehead. He looks 17. He tries to give a small smile but I can see in his eyes he looks devastated. He doesn't seem to be concentrating and just keeps glancing at Ginny worriedly, it's as if he doesn't care about himself at the moment. He eventually composes himself and looks straight on. To be honest he is alarmingly skinny but maybe, because of this he is a fast runner. I turn my attention to Ginny.

Ginny has light red hair and bright brown eyes. She looks 16 and is about small in height, verging on being medium. She looks sad but it's not shown on her face. She's trying to hide her emotions with a stern expression so she doesn't appear weak. At least she's better at controlling herself than Harry. In a way I respect her for trying to hide her emotions. because that means she is mentally strong which is a good strength in the arena.

Like District 6 they both raise there arms in the air, hand in hand, but it's less energetic than Maddy and Rhydian's. They give each other weak smiles and then they go into the building behind them and I see Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulders, protectively and then I realise. Sometimes the Capitol can be so cruel.

I can't think about it for long because Caesar announces the next District. 'Now our tributes from District 8! Rory Williams and Hermione Granger!'

Rory Williams looks scared out of his wits. He looks about 16 with dirty blond hair and grey eyes. He's tall. Again, he's trying to hide his emotions though it's not actually working. I think that Rory could be brave if he trains hard enough but right now he looks as if he couldn't even pick up a sword.

I think that the running theme with tributes is that most of them are scared and are trying to act brave, trying to be something there not. I should of known that half of these tributes are going to be scared. I'm going to be seeing a lot of that with the rest of the tributes. Now onto Hermione.

Hermione has light curly brown hair and brown eyes. She is about 17 and is very pretty. A definite advantage; like I said before, Capitol citizens sponsor 'pretty' people. Looks don't seem to be the thing on her mind though. She seems to distracted with composing herself. She stands tall with her head held high. Another determined tribute which I guess is a good thing. There's something about her that tells me she is smart, very smart, which is another advantage. Having the brains in these games is a very good thing because without wits you won't last very long.

I think the both of them are an interesting pair but to be honest sponsors will probably look past them. Well maybe Hermione might get a few sponsors but I still think the chances of both getting sponsors is very slim.

'Now onto District 9! John Watson and Shannon Kelly!'

John Watson stands lopsided because he is relying on a walking stick to stand. He has dark eyes and sandy blond hair. I don't think he will be allowed his cane in the arena because it I think counts as weapon. Instead a of scared or brave expression on his face, he doesn't have any expression. He's just emotionless, staring ahead at something in the distance. He looks brave though. It seems like he refuses to show any emotion and it's like he doesn't want to show fear. Or maybe he genuinely isn't affected by this situation and doesn't feel the need to pretend. He seems resilient and I like that. The camera focuses on Shannon now.

Shannon Kelly has ginger hair in two plaits and wears rectangle glasses with green eyes and has few freckles. Instead of scared she looks more startled and doesn't look like she knows what's just happened. It's like she is in shock and I don't blame her. If I was reaped I probably would cease to function for a few hours, while trying to make sense of what had happened. Shannon, like Hermione, seems clever (when she's not in shock) and determined, and when she calms down a bit I think she will be good in training.

'Now folks we are going to have one last break before we reveal our last six tributes. See you after the break!' Caeser smiles and gives a wave and it cuts to adverts. Only a few more to go now...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/ FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE. THANK YOU :D**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Erinx**


	4. Chapter 4: Reaping's D10-12

**CHAPTER 4**

The adverts finish and Caeser comes back on all smiley and says 'OK, we are down to our last three districts. Let's go to District 10 and see our tributes! Edmund Pevensie and Lucy Pevensie!'

Oh no, siblings. Siblings in the games don't go down very well because not only does it emotionally hurt the tributes but it also hurts the family, losing two of their children at the same time. Most of the time siblings who go into the games together don't last very long because they are trying to protect each other. Like I said before, having people you care about in the games is a very bad thing because your always going to be thinking of them rather than your own survival. It's not an advantage.

Edmund has black hair and dark eyes. He's quite short for his age, which I would say is about 15. He looks stubborn and mischievous. Hopefully he will be easier in training. Stubbornness usually gets you killed quicker because if you're stubborn your going to refuse to do things and insist you know better. Lets just hope my judgement isn't the truth.

I move onto his sister Lucy who, much to my dismay, looks young, about 13. Her hair is brown and shoulder length and she has hazel eyes. She has a small smile on her face. She's brave, I'll tell you that much. So far Lucy is the youngest one out the tributes but I doubt there will be any other 12 or 13 year olds. The odds of two young tributes getting reaped is very slim. I feel sorry for them because they are brother and sister and they have to fight to the death with other kids. Hopefully they don't have to kill each other.

'Now onto District 11.' Tom Okanawe and Jana Vauhgan!'

Tom is black with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is around 17 and looks strong. Maybe he might have worked pulling carts or something. District 11 is agriculture so that might be what he did. It's also one of the most heavily armed, so I've heard. The Capitol has control over the districts and sends in peacekeepers but the head peace keeper doesn't need the Capitols permission for things like district security.

Jana has red hair and grey eyes. She is smiling like crazy unlike Tom. That's strange usually District 11 tributes aren't so... cheerful. I find myself staring at the 16 year old for a while and I tilt my head to one side as if trying to figure her out. There's something about this Jana that makes me wary but I'm not sure why. Suddenly Jana's eyes turn yellow for a split second and when I blink they are back to her normal grey. I imagined that with the girl from 6. Is it just me who's imagining this? It probably is.

'Now onto our final two tributes from District 12. Jim Moriarty and Luna Lovegood!' Caeser says.

Jim, like Riddle scares me. He has dark hair and dark eyes and this stare. He's not serious like Riddle is but instead has a smile on his face. It's not a happy smile but an evil one. Like a spider waiting for the kill to come wondering by. He stands tall with his hands behind his back and he sort of looks like psychotic in a way. I shake my head and move onto Luna.

Luna is pretty but looks lost in her own world. She has waist long, straggly, dirty blond hair and big grey eyes so that they are permanently stuck in a surprised look. She's in her own world and has to be called twice when they go into the building behind them because she was daydreaming. I fear that this might be her disadvantage in the games.

'Well that's it folks! All our tributes. We will see how they get on in training and don't forget to sponsor your favourite tributes. But for now this is Caeser Flickerman signing off! Goodnight everyone.'

The show ends and the credits roll. I look at the time, midnight. My parents will be home soon. I turn off the TV and go upstairs to bed. As I sit in between the silk covers I think. This looks like it's going to be a very interesting year...

**DISTRICT 1:**

**M: Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter)**

**F: River Song (Doctor Who)**

**DISTRICT 2:**

**M: John Smith/ 11th Doctor (Doctor Who)**

**F: Amelia Pond (Doctor Who)**

**DISTRICT 3:**

**M: Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock)**

**F: Molly Hooper (Sherlock)**

**DISTRICT 4:**

**M: Tom Riddle (Harry Potter)**

**F: Clara Oswald (Doctor Who)**

**DISTRICT 5:**

**M: Neville Longbottom (Harry Potter)**

**F: Sarah Jane Smith (Doctor Who)**

**DISTRICT 6:**

**M: Rhydian Morris (Wolfblood)**

**F: Maddy Smith (Wolfblood)**

**DISTRICT 7:**

**M: Harry Potter (Harry Potter)(Duh :P)**

**F:Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter)**

**DISTRICT 8:**

**M: **Rory Williams (Doctor Who)**Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

**F: **Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)****

**DISTRICT 9:**

**M: John Watson (Sherlock)**

**F: Shannon Kelly (Wolfblood)**

**DISTRICT 10:**

**M: Edmund Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe)**

**F: Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe)**

**DISTRICT 11:**

**M: Tom Okanawe (Wolfblood)**

**F: Jana Vaughan, (Wolfblood)(she didn't have a last name so I gave her one)**

**DISTRICT 12:**

**M: Jim Moriarty (Sherlock)**

**F: Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)**


	5. Chapter 5: Clara meets The Doctor & Amy

**CHAPTER 5**

I sit on the edge of my seat with anticipation. It's only about five more minuets until the first chariot rolls out. Everyone is buzzing with excitement and I can't help feel excited too. The atmosphere is amazing; the chatter of the crowd roaring in my ears. I don't usually come to the chariot rides but since I actually think this years bunch of tributes are interesting I decided to tag along with my parents.

They have seats more near the front, along with Rose and her parents. I just wanted to observe them by myself because my parents, being the stereotypical Capitol citizens they are, would just talk. I feel quiet excited to see what the stylists have done with the tributes. Lets just hope none of them are dressed like trees or pieces of coal. Or worse. I look at the big clock above the stable doors. Only five more minutes to go now...

* * *

**POV Clara Oswald,** **D4**

I emerge from the elevator with my district partner, Tom and our stylists and we start to make our way to the District 4 chariot.

My partner doesn't like being called Tom, no instead he likes being called by his last name, Riddle and if you don't he angrily corrects you.

This annoys me. The fact I get stuck with him. Out of everyone single boy in District 4 eligible for the games, I get him. Riddle is a snake, a sly, evil snake and I'm the only one who sees past those never blinking eyes. He scares me and when I get the chance I stay away from him. Like now I have just walked up to a random horse and has started stroking it's head.

I spot something on the horses eye patch which reads 'District 2'. That John Smith guy and that girl with the flaming red hair, who's name I've forgotten, are from there. I'm expected to become allies with them because I'm a career and that's what they do. It's a tactic they use to kill of the weak tributes until, well you get the idea.

I keep stroking the horse until a voice behind me made me jump.

'Excuse me, but I think you've got the wrong chariot.'

I whip round and find a tall, 18 year old boy with brown hair. It's John Smith.

'Oh, sorry, yeah I know. I just wanted to get away from my district partner. He, um, kinda scares me...,' I say the last few words quietly, trying not to embarrass myself.

_This is about making an alliance!_ I hear my mentor's angry voice in my head. _Stop making a fool of yourself!_

'What, Riddle? He does have a sort unnerving feel about him.' John says. Looks like Tom already made it clear that he wants to be called by his last name.

I nod and keep stroking the horse. 'Your John aren't you? I ask him.

'Yes I am, but please call me The Doctor.'

Confused, I look at him. 'The Doctor? Why? Were you training to be a doctor back in District 2?'

He laughs, revealing a set of straight teeth. 'No, it's a personal thing.'

'Is it not to get confused with John Watson from District 9?'

Uncertainly, he says 'Yeah, lets just say that.'

Then his district partner comes over smiling, sort of bouncing around. 'Hi Doctor!' She says in an unfamiliar accent I have never heard before.

She spots me and her smile dies down a bit. 'Oh, who's this?'

John looks confused for a moment and then says, rather enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together 'Ah yes, Clara this Amelia, Amelia this is Clara. She's from District 4.'

Amelia gives John a look and then says, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, 'It's Amy, Doctor. How many times have I told you to call me just Amy?' She asks.

'Amy, Amelia, whatever. I don't know why you stopped using Amelia, it sounded so... fairy tail like and unique, just Amy is boring.' John says.

'Need I remind you that was one of the reasons why I now go by Amy. Amelia was too fairy tail.'

While the two have there little conversation I just stand there, still stroking the horse.

'Anyway, your from 4? The one Tom Riddle is from? He's quiet scary, and so is that Moriarty from 12. They're really creepy!' Amy says and then laughs.

I smile in agreement, and so does John. My first impression on these two is that they seem quiet friendly, but this could be an act. John seems nice, although his insistence on people calling him 'The Doctor' is strange and somewhat annoying. Then again he seems quiet strange himself. The tweed jacked and the braces he wore at the reaping along with that bow tie is a bit weird, but yeah he seems nice. He doesn't really strike me as a career either, he seems to nice for that. Amelia, or Amy (depending on which one she prefers but I'm guessing Amy) seems to have already settled on calling John 'The Doctor'. Maybe they were friends back in District 2. She seems strong and independent but I'm very curious to know the story behind her accent. Amy looks like she likes attention, not in a bad way. I like attention too, that's one of the reasons why I volunteered for these games so I guess I'm not the only one. She again seems nice, but that fiery red hair might come with a fiery temper. In her eyes I can sort of see a kind, nicer person but I can also see sadness. I don't need to ask where that comes from because I know.

The three of us stand, awkwardly smiling until my stylist calls me back over. 'Well Clara, it was nice meeting you.' John says and Amy waves goodbye.

I turn on my heel, preparing to leave but then turn back to John, who has sat down on the chariot.

'Wait, you want to be called The Doctor right?,' I pause before saying, 'Doctor Who?' I ask.

He doesn't answer instead he and Amy laugh. A confused look spawns upon my face but I forget it and then turn around and head back to the District 4 chariot. I wonder whats so funny? All I know know that It might take a little while for me to start addressing John as The Doctor until I can trust him fully.

* * *

**This was quite a dialogue heavy based chapter but I hope you like it anyway :) I will also be publishing Chapter 6 later on as well.**

** THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/ FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE. THANK YOU :D**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Erinx**


	6. Chapter 6: Wolfbloods

**C****HAPTER 6**

**Jana Vaughan's POV, D11**

'Ugh, why do I have to wear this?' I complain, adjusting the wreath my stylist has just put on my head.

'Will you just stop complaining, Jana? We have to wear it so that we can get sponsors, plus the Capitol likes it.'

'I don't like it!' I protest.

'Yeah, no one said you had to like it, they just make you wear it.' Tom says.

'This is ridiculous,' I mumble under my breath. Tom sighs and shakes his head.

He's like that. Well, he's been more like a second parent than a friend. He's been like that for the past few weeks, ever since he found out. Found out I wasn't exactly the most normal person in the world and my family weren't normal either. In fact, we are something far from normal. We are Wolfbloods.

I remember when he found out. I had got into a fight at school and this set of my transformation. (We can change when we feel angry or scared and we can't control it) So he took me into a storage cupboard, because that was the only place that I could calm down in that was close. But it was too late, and I changed in front of him. When I changed back, he was gone before I could even explain. He ignored me for about a week, but eventually came round and let me talk to him.

He called me a werewolf by accident once and I told him that we are Wolfbloods, not werewolves. We're not monsters. And we don't change into humans with fur and a snout that wonders about the place on two legs. We change into actual wolves. We also have a heightened sense of smell and hearing, and we are incredibly fast. These abilities are also available to us when we are not in wolf form. It's pretty cool to be honest, but we have to keep it a secret or else the Capitol will find out (and will most likely kill us.) My dad says we are the only Wolfbloods in Panem ,along with three other families in District 11, but I think there are more.

Our stylists fiddle with our hair and outfits some more, and I bat them away with a sour look on my face. Finally, they leave us alone and take a step back to admire there work then leave us.

'When will they get this over and done with?' Tom asks.

'I don't know, but they better do it soon or...,' I stop mid-sentence.

'Jana, are you alright?'

I don't answer. My dad always told me we were the only Wolfbloods in Panem, but I think he's wrong. No, I know he's wrong. It takes as second for me to identify the scent, but then I realise. It's the scent of a Wolfblood. I sniff the air again and I see the yellow trail weaving around the tributes and chariots. Uncontrollably, I follow it.

'Jana, where are you going?! We're about to go out there. Jana!?' Tom calls out to me, but I ignore him.

As I follow the scent, It get's stronger. I push people out the way and keep following the trail. I know Tom is running after me but, again, I ignore him. Then, I get caught up in a swarm of Capitol citizens who probably paid to see us off. The movement of them makes the scent disappear and I lose it. I try to find it again but I can't, no matter how hard I try.

Tom has now caught up to me. 'What are you doing, Jana? What's wrong?' He asks.

'Nothing, I thought I could smell another...' My voice trails off.

'You thought you could smell another Wolfblood.' Tom says.

I nod then shake my head 'No, I thought I could. I mean I saw the trail, but maybe I just thought I could smell one.'

Tom looks confused for a moment but then he says, 'It was probably the perfume the stylists sprayed on us.'

'A perfume that smells like a Wolfblood?' I say.

'Yeah, why not?' Tom says, jokingly.

We both laugh and then head back to our chariot.

'I defiantly think you were imagining it. Jana, you're so weird.' Tom laughs. I hit him on the arm but I'm trying to hold back a laugh too. He's right. Being a Wolfblood is weird.

We have a few minuets before we go out. I sit down on the chariot, with my chin resting on my hand. Why did I think I could smell another Wolfblood? I mean, who here would be a Wolfblood? Well, maybe one of the careers, but I doubt it. Anyway, the scent didn't come from there because it stopped at around the District 6 chariot. So, it could be anyone from either of the districts between 10 and 6. Or I could be imagining it, yeah I think that's it. I shouldn't dwell on it. My dad said we should keep a low profile ever since I almost wolfed out at the Reaping. My eyes changed to yellow by accident because it had been a full moon the previous night, and some of the adrenaline hadn't worn off. Luckily, no one noticed but, I still can't take risks. I enter back into reality and I stop thinking about it, but I sense someone running towards us. I lift my head of my chin and look up.

Suddenly, the girl from 6 comes rushing over, her district partner following her.

'Can I help you?' I ask, startled. The boy steps forward a little, but the girl just stares at me.

'No, she just thought she could...,' he pauses and thinks for a moment, 'She's fine. Come on, Maddy, let's go,' the boy says, and takes her back to their chariot.

'What was all that about?' Tom asks.

'I don't know,' I say. A bell then goes off and our stylists come over and usher us into our chariot. The gates in front of us open and the horses pulling the chariot starts to follow the one in front of us, into what looks like a giant stadium with two long rows of seats down either side, full with cheering Capitol citizens.

'Remember to look straight, and smile.' Tom whispers in my ear, as we follow the District 10 chariot out of the gates...


	7. Chapter 7: Chariot's D1-7

**CHAPTER 7**

**POV Sapphire Banks**

The first chariot rolls out and the crowd cheers wildly. The District 1 chariot, pulled by two snow white horses, holds the tributes Cedric Diggory and River Song. All my attention goes onto there clothes.

They're both dressed as white, shinning opals. River in a white greek style gown, opals sewn on the neckline and the hem. She also has a large headdress crested with opals and her stylist seems to have left her hair wild and curly. She really looks beautiful and I'm amazed at what her stylist has done. Cedric is dressed in a white, long sleeved tunic that goes down to his ankles, opals sewn on the cuffs and around the collar. He too is also wearing a headdress. Cedric and River bask up in the attention of the Capitol citizens, smiling and waving to the crowd. District 1 cuts gems for the Capitol so no wonder there stylists have made such beautiful choices. They actually look quite amazing and I cheer with the rest of the crowd. The atmosphere is amazing,and I can't believe how much the crowd are enjoying themselves. Sponsors will defiantly be paying attention to River and Cedric now. The chariot rolls by and it's time for District 2.

Unlike District 1 they have two stone coloured horses. They look a bit strange as they are covered in a sort of grey dust with a grey tunic and more strangely, some wings. John Smith is staring dead ahead and Amelia Pond has her head in her hands as if she's weeping. Her hair is in a bun with a plait pinned across her head,her hair colour is also grey. John's hair is grey but the stylists haven't appeared to have done anything with it. They look like angles. Weeping angels. That's why there covered in that grey dust to make them look like stone. District 2 is Masonry and weapons so I get why the stylists have done this, though I'm not exactly sure why they are weeping angels. I haven't seen any angel statues in the Capitol. Perhaps it was a request or are completely still, silent careers. Silent deadly careers. It's quite a big change from the Reaping where they were much more excited. It seems as though they want to wave to the crowd and bask in the attention from the Capitol, but they don't move.

District 2 goes by and it's time for District 3. The pair from three are both wearing black outfits. Molly's is a dress that has silver electric bolts going from the neckline to the side of the dress down to the hem. Her hair has been curled and is left bouncing around on her shoulders. Sherlock is in a black suit with the same silver electric bolts on the cuffs and a pair of black trousers. I somehow get the feeling he rejected the original costume he was supposed to wear because Molly's outfit is much more... Capitol like than his. He stands tall and proud with one arm in recognition of the cheering crowds. Molly is stood timidly next to him, waving shyly. They seem to have cheered up a little since the Reaping. They are still until I see Molly whisper something to Sherlock.

* * *

**Molly Hooper's POV D3**

I wave to the crowds. Sherlock stands tall next to me so you can't really see me, but I don't mind. I'd rather not be seen but that's not really an option since we are meant to be seen so that people will sponsor us. District 3 aren't really a prime sponsor target anyway so I guess it doesn't really matter if no one sees me. My costume isn't exactly the one to attract many sponsors anyway,and to be honest, neither is Sherlock's. I remember how he rejected what he was supposed to wear. I'm not really sure what it was like, but I know it was much more extravagant than what he is wearing now. The stylists just got a black suit and added the electric bolts that are on his cuffs at the last minute.

I look ahead of us, past the District 2 chariot where I can see the pair from 1 waving wildly at the crowd. I'm only waving slightly but Capitol citizens like tributes with enthusiasm. I stand up on my toes and whisper something to Sherlock.

'Should I be waving?' I ask him. Because he's taller than me, he has to lean down slightly to reply.

'You are waving.'

'No, I meant should I be waving like, properly?'

'If it makes you feel better.' He says, standing up straight again.

'Well, District 1 are so if...,' I get cut off by Sherlock.

'You're not being District 1, your being yourself.'  
He stands up straight again and carries on waving to the crowd.

'Right.' I mumble, but I don't think he heard me. I blush slightly and smile to myself.

Thank god he didn't notice or else he would think I look like a right idiot. I'm actually surprised he didn't because he usually does notice small things like that. Well he notices a lot of things. He could take one look at you and then blab out your entire life story and you would just be standing there speechless, trying to figure out what just happened. Sometimes he doesn't mean it but a lot of the time he just does it to show off but thats just who he is.

To be honest it makes a change that he said something nice because most of what he says is either insulting or embarrassing. Sherlock seems to be unaware of human feelings and emotions and doesn't seem to understand how they work. Sometimes I wonder if he is actually 'human' you know?

I guess I will never find out what goes on in that funny little head of his. No one will.

* * *

**POV Sapphire Banks**

District 3 goes by and District 4 comes into sight. I forget the names of the tributes so I flip through program we were given on our way in. My eyes scan through the program until I find the names of the two tributes, Clara Oswald and Tom Riddle.  
They are dressed in aqua robes that have green fish netting sewn on the front and back that separates like seaweed at the bottom, with head dresses that have one seaweed coloured gem in the middle. Clara's hair has been straightened and she has, what looks like, coral coloured lipstick on, which is odd but works. She's smiling like crazy, just like at the reaping. I honestly think she's way to happy to be here, but that's quiet common with careers. She could just be putting it on, trying to seem enthusiastic to get sponsors. Sometimes careers do that. Tom Riddle has his hair slicked back and a dead look on his face as if he doesn't want to be there. Careers are usually are a bit more cheerful so this is a first. It will effect his ability to get sponsors though. Maybe someone will decide to sponsor Snake Boy. I have now dubbed him that due to the fact his eyes resemble snakes eyes because he never seems to blink. Like I said before he scares me, a lot. There outfits were good, but considering they're career I was sort of expecting more. I also think someone did something like that a few years back.

Their chariot goes by and it's District 5's turn. Sarah Jane Smith and Neville Longbottom. They both seem a bit more cheerful since the Reaping, which is good. They are both dressed up in a silver tunics with little squares that light up. Sarah Jane's stylist seems to have to left her with no makeup and it actually works. Sarah doesn't really need make up since she's already quiet pretty without it. Neville is also wearing a long, silver tunic with little square lights and the stylists made him look a bit more presentable by coming back his hair and just doing the general stuff.  
I don't really no much about what happens to the tributes once they arrive in the Capitol but I think they get taken to a prep centre or something and get all done up, but what would I know? They look OK, District 5 provides power for the Capitol, so I see the idea behind the outfits.

After District 5 it's District 6 and the tributes are, Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris. District 6 specialises in transportation so it's quiet a hard district to use for clothing inspiration and we have had a few disasters in the past, but when the chariot goes by I'm shocked to see that the stylists seem to have gotten away with it. They are both dressed in sort of coppery, yellow coloured tunics and yellow half moons wrapped around the side of their heads. Maddy has her hair in a bun with some yellow eye shadow and Rhydian's stylist has done nothing with his hair and it's quiet scruffy. It actually works, but how moons and the colour yellow relate to transportation I will never know. Unless the stylists are trying to make us think about midnight travel. I'm going to go with that and say that's what they were going for.

It's now time for District 7 with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. For the entirety of the games, since they began about 30 years ago, District 7 tributes have been dressed as trees and nothing else. You see like District 6, District 7 isn't exactly an easy district to clothe but Harry and Ginny look alright actually, better than last year anyway. Ginny is wearing a dress made of green leaves stitched together. A headdress made of small, twisted branches sit's on the top of her light red hair, which has been curled. She looks really pretty and the sponsors won't overlook her. Harry is wearing a shirt of the same material as Ginny's dress, and a pair of brown trousers. He too is also wearing the twisted branch headdress. As they go by I notice they're holding hands.

I look down to the floor. It's like they're not even trying to be distant so it hurts less in the arena. It's like they already know what awaits them and what's going to happen. That must be the worst feeling in the world, knowing you're going to die but not knowing when it's going to happen or how. There's nothing you can do to stop it either, all you have to do is wait...

* * *

**We had a Molly Hooper POV in this chapter. Yay! I think I will use a tribute POV in each chariot chapter until training. Then it will be all tribute POVS from then on! I actually only just realised how hard that might be for me to write from the perspective of certain tributes. Hopefully you will like them :)**

** ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/ FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE. THANK YOU :D**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Erinx**


	8. Chapter 8: Chariots D8-12

**CHAPTER 8**

**POV Sapphire Banks**

I look up from the ground and stare straight ahead. District 8 come into view now and they actually look alright.

Hermione's wearing a sleeveless dress made of a blue fabric that's pattered with blue flowers. It's not much but it doesn't really matter because she's already quite pretty. Hermione is just one of those people who doesn't need make-up or anything like that. Rory is in a tunic, the same colour as the blue used for Hermione's dress and his hair has been slicked back to make him look more presentable. District 8 makes clothing for the Capitol. They also make peacekeeper outfits. I always though that District 8 would be an OK district to live in but I have seen from the Reaping's that it's a industrialised district with factories and a lot of smoke from those factories. I don't think that it would be a very nice environment to live in but it doesn't seem to effect Rory and Hermione. They stand and wave happily to the cheering crowds. Hermione is smiling, clearly enjoying herself. Rory is also taking notice of the cheering crowds.

These tributes really know how to hide there feelings. I mean they do seem to be enjoying themselves but it's also like they've forgotten. Temporarily forgotten that in three days they will be thrust into a arena and will be forced to kill each other. Maybe they haven't forgotten, it just lays dormant in the back of their minds because they don't want to think about it. I don't really blame them. I would want to think about it either.

The District 8 chariot goes by and District 9 comes to view. John Watson and Shannon Kelly. They both are dressed to look like wheat. Not actual wheat obviously, then they would just look stupid. But they actually look alright.

Shannon is dressed in a long sleeved dress, the sleeves and bodice a golden brown colour, the skirt a light green. Her ginger hair has been curled and it falls down her back in a shower of ringlets. It's a big improvement from the Reaping and she looks a lot less startled. She actually looks quite pretty and perhaps she might get some sponsors. John is wearing a tunic, again the sleeves gold and the rest of it light green. He is still leaning on his walking stick but is trying to wave to the crowd even though it's a difficulty. He seems to have cheered up a bit since the Reaping, acknowledging the crowds. The emotionless expression replaced by a small grin.

They go by and it's time for District 10. The siblings, Lucy and Edmund Pevensie. Usually, District 10 are dressed up as cowboys and such because there district specialises in cattle. But to my surprise District 10 do not look stupid this year. What they're wearing is simple but at least it's not ridiculous.

Lucy is dressed in a short sleeved brown dress that appears to be made of leather. A headdress, made of dark brown twigs with little brown flowers intertwined between them, sits on her head. The dress looks sort of heavy on her due to the fact it is made of real leather, but it doesn't seem to bother her and she is still waving and smiling to the crowds. Edmund is wearing a tunic, also made of the brown leather used for Lucy's dress, but his is long sleeved. His headdress is made of dark twigs but there are no flowers on his. Make sense, him being a boy and all. They both wave to the cheering crowds and the crowds waves and cheers back. Their cheers are a little quieter but I guess it doesn't really matter. It's not as if they're silent.

* * *

**POV Edmund Pevensie, D10**

I wave to the crowds, Lucy standing next to me. I look down to her and see she is smiling, actually enjoying herself. She's like that. She easily finds enjoyment in things because to her, everything's fascinating. Even if we are being paraded about for the enjoyment of the Capitol citizens before we are forced to slaughter one another in a outdoor arena. We are probably going to die but at least, to the Capitol, we look good.

I can't really remember how many times me and Lucy have been "attended" to since we got here. They said it's to make us look more presentable, but it's really because they want to make us more appealing to the Capitol. Here if you don't look like a compete idiot they will probably wrinkle their noses and turn away in disgust. I don't think they want us to dye our skin and hair different colours and wear questionable clothing but I know they want us to look as clean as them.

Lucy said she doesn't mind being groomed for the befit of the Capitol, but I know she does. She has quiet a big independence and likes to do things by herself so when the independence is taken away from her all she can do is sigh and let then do what they want. She's brave I'll say that much, braver than me anyway. When she got reaped all she did was take a deep breath and walk up to the stage, she didn't cry or anything. She was completely emotionless. It really shocked me that all of a sudden she was emotionless because she is usually she is so cheerful and kind, but not this time. I guess she didn't know what to feel so she felt nothing.

I was too busy thinking about her that they had to call my name out twice because I wasn't listening. My older brother, Peter, had to give me a little shove before I actually moved.  
I got up on the stage and took a sideways glance at Lucy who was staring dead ahead. I spotted my mother in the crowd who was trying to hold back the tears. My other older sibling, Susan, was also trying not cry. As we both stared at the shocked crowd before us it seemed as though the entire district had fallen silent. The chances of siblings being reaped are very slim and it's such a rare thing, but it happened.

Usually when two people are reaped they go into separate rooms to say goodbye to their family's but because we're siblings we were bundled into the same room. Moments later our mother, Peter and Susan had come in and the first the thing they did was hug us. Mother cried and I said it was alright and that it was going to be alright but she just sobbed further. "It's OK, Mum. You will still have Peter and Susan." I said in an attempt to calm her.

"You're not helping, Ed." Peter had said, sighing.

He was right but I guess I was correct in some way, she really would still have them. Peter was 18 so this that his last reaping anyway and Susan was 17 and the chances of her being reaped the next year were very slim. Mother calmed down a bit after but she was still upset. After she said goodbye to us she left the room because I guess she couldn't handle it. So it was just me, Lucy, Peter and Susan. I remember the long silence before anyone actually said anything. "I guess this is it then." Susan said.

"I guess it is." I replied.

"You shouldn't say that. Who knows one of us might win." Lucy piped up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Luce," Peter said, his arms crossed," Even if one of you did win the other would still be dead."

"Peter!" Susan had said, shooting him a 'You are defiantly not helping' look.

"It's OK, Susan. I'm not afraid." Lucy said, and she had put her hand on Susan's arm.

There was another silence before Peter spoke.  
"Just try to protect her, promise?"

"Of course." I had said. The two had hugged us one last time before they left.

I knew what he meant by that. He wanted me to protect Lucy and I was. It was never up for debate. As soon as I got reaped it was the first thing I thought. I need to protect her because no matter what happens, Lucy is the one that's going home. Not me.

* * *

**POV Sapphire Banks.**

District 11 now and Jana is wearing a short sleeved white dress, with silver overalls and a silver laurel wreath on her head. Her hair is naturally curly so the stylists haven't done anything with it and she has a some silver eye shadow that really brings out her grey eyes. She waves at the crowd even though she looks a bit fed up. It seems as though she doesn't like the fact that she is wearing make-up. Maybe she's one of those people who likes to keep herself to herself and doesn't like it when people mess about with the way she looks. Either way she's still waving and it's not as if she's ignoring the crowd completely. Tom is wearing a white shirt with some silver dungaree's, A silver laurel wreath on his head, just like Jana. Unlike her, Tom seems to be enjoying himself a lot more and is waving to the crowds. I see him look down to her at one point and he laughs a little due to the sour look on her face. I then find myself smirking at this and continue to clap along with crowds.

District 12. The final chariot. The chariot holds the tributes Jim Moriary and Luna Lovegood. Luna is waving at the crowds and smiling. She looks a little startled but at least she's taking notice of the crowds. Her outfit is a sleeveless black dress that really suits her. The dress is long and I guess it's supposed to represent coal. District 12 mines coal for the Capitol. Moriarty however is only wearing a simple black suit. He doesn't need anything else as the sweet, evil smile on his face would draw and attention away from clothes anyway. He has his hands in his pockets and is staring dead ahead. He scares me for some reasons I cannot explain.

That's it then, the last chariot. The only part of the parade left is the presidential speech welcoming the tributes, saying how brave they are and how they're courage and sacrifice will go greatly noticed. The Capitol loves the presidential speech. I don't, I always watch it in silence because I don't see it as a welcoming speech. I see it as a cover up, something to cover up the fact that no matter how much the tributes ''courage and sacrifice'' will go noticed by the end of these games, 23 will still be dead with one person crowned as the victor. Nothing changes that and it never will.

* * *

**Yay, chariots are finally over! Now we can have training chapters full of tribute POV's :D I look forward to writing those and I think it will get pretty interesting.**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :) IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK/ FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE. THANK YOU :D**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Erinx**


	9. Chapter 9: Training Begins

_** Authors**** Note: I Just want to say that these training chapters will involve a lot of character development because let's be honest we all know what training is I'm not saying there won't be descriptions of training because there will be just not loads and loads of description on how someone throws a spear or something. Also I just want to give you a heads up that with Sherlock I see that he is different in each series so I will be using the Sherlock we see in series three (If you watch Sherlock) which means he will still be a bit of a dick at times just like he is in Sherlock BUT he will have his 'human' moments. The reason I'm using his characteristics from series three is because I can work with it better and to be honest I don't want him to be an ass all the time because I like the more 'human' side of Sherlock. Anyway I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter (full of dialogue :p) You can also suggest which tribute I should do next :) Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

**POV Amelia Pond, D2**

I stare at myself in the mirror with great intent as I study the outfit I have been given for training. A black short sleeved shirt, my district number on both sleeves. My trousers are black as well and I am wearing black combat boots. The fabric of the shirt and trousers is stretchy so it's easy to move in. It feels wired and new to me because all my clothes back home are all made out of a thin cotton. I have one dress that's made out of velvet but that's it. District 2 may be a wealthy district but that doesn't mean we're all rich ourselves.

There is then a knock at my door. It's my escort, Donna Nobel. "Amy? Are you ready to go to training?" She says through the door.

"Coming!" I say.

"Well come on then!"

I open the door to my bedroom and meet Donna and the Doctor. He too is already in his training clothes. "There you are! Come on, let's go." Donna says.

I give a slight nod and we start to walk down the corridor. I like Donna. She's got red hair like me and has a bit of an attitude, but I don't mind. That's one of the reasons I like her. She's not what you would expect from a Capitol citizen, not wearing silly clothes like everyone else and she's also not stupid. A lot of people here seem to have a less than average I.Q . I mean anyone who dresses in clothes this ridiculous are probably idiots. Donna isn't like that, she's smart and is actually nice, if you don't annoy her. She may be from The Capitol but that doesn't mean she's an idiot with a posh accent.

We're at the elevator now and Donna pushes the ground floor button. The doors close and we're going down. We have to go down five floors because they're not in chronological order, meaning District 12 get the third floor and District 3 get the twelfth floor, and so on.

"Will Lupin be joining us at all today?" I ask.

Remus Lupin, our mentor, won the games 10 years ago and luckily he didn't turn to drugs or alcohol as a form of escape over the years but he is, I'd guess you'd say, still healing.

"I don't think so. He was meant to be taking you guys to training but I think he's still asleep." Donna says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Speaking of sleep, Amy did you sleep well?" the Doctor asks, clearly sensing that Donna was about to start ranting about Lupin.

"I slept fine thank you, Doctor."

"What is it with you and this 'Doctor' business?" Donna asks, turning around to face him.

"Like I said, it's a personal thing." I smile. He always says that.

Donna sighs and turns back around to face the elevator door, which has now got to the ground floor. The two doors open and we all walk into the lobby. We have to get another elevator to get to the training centre. As we get into the elevator I suddenly feel nervous. Until now all of the tributes haven't been able to interact with each other except for a few minutes before the tribute parade, but even then most of us stayed with our district partner not even bothering to talk to anyone else. So now when we are faced with actually having to interact with other tributes I think it's become quite daunting. The elevator stops and we walk out into a corridor with strips of light on the walls. I turn around and find Donna still in the elevator.

"This is where I leave you. There's a double door up there that leads to the training centre." She says pointing to the doors at the end of the corridor.

"Any last words to say to us?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Lupin told me to say that this is about making alliances. And good luck."

And with that the elevator doors close and she's gone. Me and the Doctor look at each other and then back at the double doors.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." He says, noticing my worried expression.

"Yeah, absolutely fine." I mumble sarcastically as I follow the Doctor to the double door.

We both push the doors open and enter some sort of gymnasium full of training equipment, survival stations and courses. All the tributes are in a semi circle facing a woman who I think is head instructor. Above the training area is an alcove full of the game makers, carefully watching us like hawks.

All of the tributes eyes were on the head trainer but as soon as we entered the gym they all looked at us. Having twenty-two people stare at you all at once turns out to be very unnerving. "Ah, District 2. Finally decided to show up did we?" The head trainer says.

A few people in the group snigger. _Great, late on the first day. What a good first impression I'm giving._

"You know just because you're from District 2 doesn't mean you can show up late to training and then just waltz in like it's not even important."  
She says.

I open my mouth to protest but then close it again due to the look she shot at me. She signals us to join everyone else and then begins speaking.  
"Hello everyone my name is Helena but I guess it doesn't really matter since most of you won't be alive to remember it after these games are over." She says, her voice seemingly drained of emotion.

"How cheerful." I hear the Doctor mumble.

I let out a small laugh and then turn my concentration back to Helena before she notices and shouts at me.

"Now I want you to listen to me carefully."

Everyone instantly turns to face Helena, listening to what she's about to say next.

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be still be alive. Who that is depends on how well you listen to what I'm about to say. Whilst your here you will, I hope, try your hardest to train in all aspects of survival: Combat, defensive combat and being able to stay alive. There are, of course, mandatory courses which you will be required to do. I recommend to try out everything and then train on your strong point but don't ignore the survival skills. A few of you will be able to handle a knife but most of you will die from natural causes. 20 percent from infection and 10 percent from dehydration, exposure can kill you as easily as a knife. Another thing before you begin your training no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty time for that in the games. If you want to train in combat there are trainers on hand to help. Now off you go."

I'm about to leave before I hear someone give a short laugh. Helena turns around to face the person who laughed. In fact their still laughing, well he is. It's that Holmes boy from District 3, laughing to himself.

Helena narrows her eyes at him yet he still continues to laugh. "Is something funny?" She asks.

He better come up with a good answer.

"No. Well just the fact that all this training is utterly pointless."

Helena cocks her head at Holmes and her eyes narrow even more. I look at Molly who is smiling but also has a worried look on her face. She must of seen him done this before.

"I'm sorry?" She says in a very quite but deadly voice.

"Well you say that all this training matters but really it doesn't. Well a few of the stations actually teach us something but a lot of them are just there for you. You don't even care if we actually learn anything at all what your doing, is gathering information from us." He says incredibly fast. I hadn't even considered that.

Helena crosses her arms and let's out small scoff. "And how have you figured that one out?"

Holmes looks around at everyone's confused faces and then back at Helena. "Simple. All I had to do was look. Observe everything because I can tell from all these courses, from the trainers, even you, that your just observing us so you can get the information you need." After he finishes he smiles. He did it, he figured it out. Whatever it is.

I look up to the alcove where the gamemakers are. They have all sat up in their chairs and are staring intently at Holmes. He has certainly got their attention, he's made an impression.

The look on Helena's face is a very confused one. Her expression then changes from confused to angry. "Everyone start training. Now." She says through gritted teeth and then she turns and walks away.

The bunch of tributes then disperses and they all go off to different training areas.

I blink a few times in confusion. Did that really just happen? I don't think anyone would ever talk back to the head trainer like that. Especially in front of the game makers. And how on earth did he come to that conclusion? I would have never even thought that all this training was just to gather information. Well, I guess they would of needed some sort of information to give you a training score but I also thought that the point of training was to help us survive. Obviously not.

"If you're wondering yes that did just happen." The Doctor says behind me making me enter back into reality. And making me jump.  
He smiles. I give him a look in which he just smiles further.

"I just never thought that would happen. I mean I never imagined that anyone would ever do something like that." I say.

"But he's not just anyone is he?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't know. I mean he's still normal, right? It's not as if he's an alien or something."

"Well, no not exactly. I guess he just uses the brain he was born with. He clearly observes things more than we do."

"And he got that all from one quick look around this room? Amazing." I say under my breath.

"District 2! Training now!" Helena barks at us.

We both look at her and then look around the room.

"So where should we head first?" The Doctor asks.

"Let's just have a wonder around first and see what there is." I reply.

I decide to head to the first mandatory course which already has a line up of tributes. It's some sort of climbing wall that looks like a tree. Trees, not really my area. There aren't many in District 2 so I can't say I've had any experience climbing one but I'm going to give it a go and try.

The aim I'm going for today is just getting an impression of everyone, just like Lupin wants me to. I'm not sure if the Doctor wants to side up with the careers. Probably not just because he's not that type of person. I don't think the current careers would want me as an ally anyway. Maybe Clara would but Cedric seems pretty able bodied without me slowing him down. River might be OK with allying with me and the Doctor but don't even get me started on Tom Riddle, he's just weird. He doesn't strike as the one to be in an alliance. It even seems as though he doesn't even want Clara as his ally and that's his district partner. I think he just wants to be left alone and everyone is happy to meet his demands. As for everyone else I don't know them well enough to even consider being in an alliance with them. The only thing I've learnt about these tributes so far is that Sherlock Holmes is some sort of super genius and that's it.

"Hi." Someone says behind me.

I turn around and find the girl from from District 5. I'm not sure what her name is.

"Uhh.. Hey?" I nod and held out my hand.

"Name's Sarah Jane Smith, but just Sarah is fine." She says confidently, taking hold of my hand.

"Amelia, but I prefer Amy." I say.

Sarah let's go of my hand. "Nice to meet you Amy. You have a bit of a wired accent there." She says, immediately changing the subject of introducing each other. I frown, though it's not first time people have commented me on my accent. My parents and a few people in District 2 have it as well.

Sarah seems to notice my frown and then proceeds to apologize. "Oh sorry I didn't mean it in a horrible way, I was just curious."

"No, no it's fine really," I say reassuringly, "You're not exactly the first person to ask me about it."

'Oh good! Got a bit worried for a second."

Worried? About what? Me? Does the fact that I'm a career make her nervous and she feels she should be cautious around me? Am I really that menacing? I don't think that's the case because to be honest I'm a bit of a crap career. If I was her I probably would be a little more subtle around careers, not full of confidence like her. I'm not scared of them but they are careers, the people who have been training for the games there entire lives. I never went to training because my parents couldn't afford to send me. Yes you have to pay to get training as a career, that's something not many people know. I don't think I even classify as a career because I didn't train. Maybe I earned the title of 'Career' just because I'm from District 2. Perhaps I have some knowledge of survival somewhere in my mind so I'm not entirely clueless. My father did teach me a thing or two, so did my mother.

"So about your accent?" Sarah says, making me snap out of my thoughts. I really am losing my train of thought today.

"Oh, yeah, well I think it comes from the lands before Panem. A few people back home have this accent. It's quite old actually." I say.

She nods in understanding. "Home, I miss it already," she says. I smile. I guess I miss it a little too. Sarah continues, "What's it like back in District 2?" She asks.

"Well, I guess it's sort of like any other district really. You have the richer parts and the poorer part and the factory's so..." I reply uncertainty. Since when did this turn into an interview?

"And training, do they do that in District 2?" She says.

I'm taken aback by his question for some reason and I barely say anything at all.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's any of your business" I say impulsively. I hadn't planned to say that. Why did I say that? It's not as if it's a secret that Districts 1, 2 and 4 train before the games, but it bothers me even so. I don't want to talk about home.

"Sorry, again. I'm just curious." She says.

"Maybe you shouldn't be," I reply, "What are you, some sort of journalist?" I say, slightly rudely. Again I hadn't planed to say it like that.

"Actually yes I am. Well I was going to be. Asking questions is kind of part of the job and I guess it just comes naturally to me. Curiosity always get's the better of me."

_Was_. She said was. Past tense. It's as if she's given up all hope of winning.

"Oh, I didn't know you could be a journalist." I say. We don't have much newspapers in the districts. A lot of the paper that comes from District 7 is sent to the Capitol and only the Districts get a small amount so there's not really any left for newspapers to be used in the districts.

"Well you can." Sarah says, giving a small smile.

It's my turn now to climb the wall which Rhydian has just climbed down from. I turn to face Sarah but she's not there. She must of left. Confused a little I look around the training centre.

"Excuse me but are you going to do the course or not?" The instructor asks.

"Yeah, sorry." I take one last looks around the training centre. I guess it doesn't really matter if she left but still.

The instructor held's out the harness which I refuse to take. I'm not exactly going to have that in the arena if I'm climbing a tree. He takes out the stop watch from his pocket and counts down to zero. "Three. Two One. GO!"

I quickly sprint to the bottom of the climbing wall and grab onto a hold, pulling myself up with difficultly. Determined I grab another hold, strategically placing my left foot on one that will make me go higher. My right foot slips and for a second I think I'm going to fall but I recover and get my grip. _ That was close. _After a few more seconds of struggling to keep hold of the grips I get the hand of it and make my way up the clinging wall with ease. I'm actually a bit surprised that I' able do climb this wall since there are not many trees in District 2. Well there aren't many ones that you can actually climb. I get to the top of the climbing wall and press the red button at the top. The trainer then stops the watch. "3:57!" He shouts up at me.

That's not that bad. I then start to make my way down the wall, making sure I don't fall and that my feet actually land on a hold instead of the wall. I'm Almost at the bottom now until my left foot looses grip on one of the holds. Unable to pull myself back up quickly enough my right foot falls as well and my hands automatically let go making me land on back at the bottom of the wall. "Ow." I mutter to myself, sitting up rubbing my head. It wasn't even that far a fall but it still hurt.

Th trainer appears over me and helps me up. "Not bad, just make sure you don't fall in the arena. If you do it could make the difference between life or death."

Dazed a little, I walk slowly away from the climbing wall and sit on a bench near the camouflage station, which is practically empty. I gently rub my elbow. _Yep, that's defiantly bruised._

From where I'm sitting I can see the Doctor over by the survival stations, a wide grin on his face. Was he watching me?

'_Shut Up' _I mouth to him and he turns away. This is when I realise he's not on his own and is with someone. The girl from District 1, River Song I think her name is, is there with him.

I narrow my eyes at her, out of curiosity not jealously. The Doctor seems perfectly normal around her and isn't acting awkwardly like he does when he meets most new people. Well it's more him being weird when he meets new people but he's not like that with River. He's seems comfortable with her like the sort of comfortable he is with me. Maybe he's thinking of being in an alliance with her. That wouldn't seem like a bad idea as she seems to hold herself pretty well. Plus she's smart. I can tell.

The bell for lunch then goes off. Breakfast and dinner are served on our floors but lunch is served in a dining hall just off the gymnasium. Slowly I get up and start to make my way over to the dinner hall. While doing this I go through the information Iv'e gathered about some of the tributes today.

1: Sherlock Holmes from District 3 is smart. Very smart. 2: Sarah jane Smith asks a lot of questions but seems OK and 3: River Song might be in our alliance.

It's not really much to go on but it's enough for now. I then meet up with the Doctor and go inside the hall.

* * *

**I hope enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait, but it's out now so that what's important. OK so we learned a few things about some of the tributes in this chapter, like Sherlock is very smart (though I think everyone kind of figured that one out already) Also we learn a bit about Sarah Jane. I wanted to incorporate her journalism in this because that's what she did in Doctor Who and the Sarah Jane Adventures so that's why she asked Amy all those question, because she was curious :) And finally what about River Song? Will she become an alliance with the Doctor and Amy? Who knows? Maybe :D **

**BTW you can tell me which tribute POV you would like to see next in a review. Let's just hope I don't ruin some of the characters because I'm kind of scared of getting them wrong and I don't want that but I will try my best :)**

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU REVIEWED IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE TRUST ME I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW :D DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVOURITE!**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Erinx**

**(P.S.: Everyone here because of Instagram. Hi :3) **


	10. Chapter 10: Training Continues

**CHAPTER 10**

**POV Molly Hooper, D3**

I slowly eat my food, savouring every bit of it. The one benefit of being in The Capitol is the food. It's amazing. A plate of pasta with a rich tomato sauce. I haven't eaten like this since... Well I've never eaten like this. Sherlock on the other hand hasn't touched his food at all and he sits back in his chair barely even picking at it. His hands are in front of his face as if he's praying. He keeps opening his mouth like he's going to say something and then he dismiss whatever thought he has with a wave of his hand.

He's thinking and I don't even talk to him because I know he doesn't want to be interrupted. The only reason he's stuck with me all day is because he doesn't know anyone. Plus out mentor, Greg Lestrade, said it would be best to stay together until we gather up enough information about everyone else. I know Sherlock already has the information he needs. He got it all as soon as he entered the room. That's probably what he's thinking about now.

I leave my seat without a word to get some more food. As I come back and sit down Sherlock speaks.

"You must enjoy the food the Capitol has to offer Molly, this is the second time you've gone up to get some more." He says, eyes now closed and hand still in the praying position.

He's doing it again. Deducing things. That's what happened earlier when he said all that stuff about training not being important.

I let out a small frustrated sigh. "Well I might as well enjoy it while I can. Put on a few pounds before the games begin. You should probably do the same." I say, putting some pasta in my mouth.

"Don't eat when I'm thinking, digestion slows me down." He says.

A short laugh escapes my lips. "Of course it does." I say under my breath.

As I eat my eyes scan the room, taking in all the details. I would of though that all the careers would be sitting at one table but instead they're scattered about the room, with District 2 alone on their own table and District 1 also at their own table. As for everyone else most of them have sort of grouped together with a few other people on their own. Like Tom Riddle. He's sitting alone in some corner staring down at the table. And God knows where Moriarty from 12 is. He could be anywhere but he's defiantly not in the room. I'm pretty sure everyone is pleased to know he's not in the same room as us because we all find him menacing.

The pasta on my plate is gone and I'm resisting the urge to go and get some more. In District 3 no one except the mayor and a few other families can afford to eat three square meals a day so when all this new food is put in front of me I can't help but eat it. It's such a change from the bland food I eat at home, this food is exciting and tastes ten times better so it's very difficult to not go up and get some more. Besides I know Sherlock would say something and I don't really want him to.

I had to make him sit away from other people so he wouldn't deduce every single detail about them. Not only is it showing off on his part but it's also embarrassing for me and the person he's deducing.

Sherlock can embarrass a lot of people, including me. He embarrassed me the first time we met. It was about three years ago now, when I was thirteen. My mother ran a pharmacy back home and had been keeping it open since my father died when I was ten. Anyway, I was helping her out in the shop one day and that's how I met him. Sherlock had come into the store with his mother while I was working on the till, serving customers while my mum was unboxing things in the back. I has seen him at school always by himself and I knew he had an older brother called Mycroft but we had never spoken in person. He always looked like the person who didn't want to be disturbed so I never did. I also might of thought he was particularly good looking but I still never talked to him, so when he came into the shop that day I was very taken aback. The memory is still fresh in my mind so I'll never forget the first time I met him in person. The first time he walked through that door, obediently following his mother.

It had been a long afternoon in the middle of summer and it was hot. The heat and smoke from the factories didn't help either. I was slouching over the counter, my chin resting on my hand. The noise of my mother unpacking medicine could be heard from the front of the pharmacy. I remember closing my eyes for a second and then hearing the bell above the shop door ring. Opening my eyes I took a look at the two people who had entered the shop. A woman with long dark curls and her son. He had the same curls as her and these piercing blue eyes. That's when I instantly lifted my head off my hand, eyes wide and my mouth slightly open. I recognised him as Sherlock Holmes, that boy in my class at school. That incredibly smart boy who always got everything right. I then felt myself becoming very insecure, patting down my hair and straightening my dress, clearly my throat while looking down at the floor.

"Hello?" His mother said.

Slowly I lifted my head and looked up. They were both at the counter now and until this day I will never forget that face. That perfectly sculpted face with those piercing blue eyes and dark curls that looked so incredibly soft and tempting I just wanted to reach out and run my hands through them. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My throat had gone dry and I couldn't find any words to say. It felt as though my heart might burst out of my chest and my pulse was ridiculously elevated. I had never felt this way before, never in my life. It's as if the whole world had stopped and all my eyes could focus on was him. All I could think about was him.

"Hello?" His mother had said again, rather impatiently.

At that moment my mum had come out of the back room.  
"Excuse my daughter, she's very easily distracted. How may I help you?" She asked Mrs Holmes, as she walked over to the other side of the counter so it was just me and Sherlock.

The look he gave me next was a look of questioning and his eyes narrowed while his hands were behind his back. I felt my cheeks flood with red and I suddenly became really hot. All of a sudden he asked me, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
That's another thing. His voice. He was only 14 at the time but his voice was still incredibly deep. It was very baritone and at that moment I didn't care what he was saying just as long I could hear that voice.

I had barley stammered out a no to his question. "N..N...No. No I don't. What makes you say that?" I asked, rather embarrassed.

"You're face is flushed and your pupils have dilated which means your pulse has probably increased dramatically. The only time someone would react like that is when they were around or thinking about someone they thought was attractive, therefore you could of been thinking about your boyfriend." He replied, incredibly fast.

This made me go an even deeper shade of magneta. "I'm just a bit hot that's all." I had said.

He didn't looked convinced but still extended his hand to me. "The name's Sherlock Holmes." He had said rather confidently.

I was hesitant to take his hand at first, afraid at what it would do to me but eventually took it. "Molly. Molly Hooper. And I knew who you were." I said and then regretted it almost immediately.

This made his brow furrow and I felt my hands go all sweaty so I let go of his hand (even though I didn't want to).

"I mean, nice to meet you." I corrected myself, nervously wiping my hand on the side of my dress.

"Hmm." He said, one of his eyebrows raised. And then the moment was interrupted by Sherlock's mother, who finished purchasing whatever she came into buy. "Come on then Sherlock. Let's go." She said, and started to head towards the door.

"Goodbye and pleased to meet you Molly Hooper." He said. And with that he was gone. My mum had gone back to unpack more boxes so it was just me alone in the room.

I let out a deep breath and slid down the side of the counter so I was sitting on the floor, head leaning against the counter. I had put my head in my hands and laughed at what had just happened and who I just met. And from that moment on I always had a crush on Sherlock. No matter what happened, no matter what he did my feelings for him stayed the same and I never could erase him from my mind. I soon learned that Sherlock was never really the affectionate type and he often hurt my feelings with the things he said. He wasn't trying to be horrible he just saw it as the right thing to say, irregardless of wherever it hurt my feelings or not. Even though I considered him one of my closest friends I just felt as though he didn't respect me enough. It was as though I didn't count. Over the past year he improved and so did I.

I came to terms with the fact that Sherlock may never see me the way I see him and that was OK, but I still cared about him greatly. He came to treat me with a little more respect and hardly ever said anything hurtful to me. Everything was fine until our names got called out at the Reaping. It was horrible, the thought of being thrust into an arena and forced to kill other people, children for that matter, was just horrible. I know I don't have a chance at winning these games, I think everyone has already figured that one out, but I just don't want to kill anyone. Especially Sherlock. But luckily I know I'm not going to make it past the bloodbath so I'm most likely not going to have to kill anyone. But it still hurts.

My thoughts are then interrupted my the bell that signifies lunch is over. I get up and then follow Sherlock and all the other tributes back into the gymnasium.

* * *

About an hour later I'm at the archery station, trying to actually fire an arrow. I've realised I'm not actually very good at it but I'm trying.

Slowly I draw back the arrow and take a deep breath. I then let it go and it flys forward, hitting the dummy in the shoulder. I let out a frustrated sigh.

The trainer walks forwards and takes the arrow out it's shoulder. "Enough to paralyse them. But not not enough to kill them," He says, handing the arrow back to me,"You need to work on your aim if your going to survive. But not bad."

I nod. He's right. I think I'm going to practice with the bow and arrow more since I might be able to get used to it.

The trainer sends me aways with a wave of his hand and I sort of dither off to the right. I used to dither about a lot back home but it bothered my mum and she told me to stop because she found it distracting. Not really sure how me hovering about distracted my mother but I always obeyed her so I did stop.

I look around at all the training stations. A big clock sits on the wall above the door. Training is almost over so I'm not going to bother doing another course. As my eyes scan the room I spot Sherlock, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. It's as if he's scanning everyone.

Letting out a little laugh while shaking my head, I make my way over to Sherlock and then I stand next to him and fold my arms. "I know what you're doing."

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks down at me, his blue eyes still narrowed. "What?" He asks.

"You're doing the thing again. You're deducing everyone." I say, putting emphasis on 'deducing'.

He looks back at everyone. His mouth opens as if to say something but then he closes it.

"What have you found out?" I ask.

He takes in a deep breath and then opens his mouth to speak.

"District 6 are hiding something, but I don't know what. That's the only piece of information that had some importance. The rest isn't worth the time to think about."

I turn to face him, my arms still crossed. "Hiding something?"

"Yes, look at the way they're standing. Slouched, arms folded, standing on the sidelines. They haven't even attempted to do any of the courses except for a few. Slouched, not doing anything. Definitely hiding something."

Before I can even reply the bell goes and an electronic voice fills the room, bouncing of the walls leaving an echo. "Attention tributes, attention. Training is now over. Please make your way to the exit."

We start to make our way over to the exit. "Sherlock, are you sure? About District 6?" I whisper to him.

"Positive."

He could be right. Most of the time he is right but even Sherlock can get things wrong sometimes.

* * *

**i hope you liked this chapter. I though it would be nice to shed a little light on Sherlock's and Molly's past. Personally I think this is how Molly would react when meeting Sherlock for the first time because in the program Molly is actually in love with him so yeah. Just to be clear I'm not implying anything by this I'm just trying to keeps things real :D**

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU REVIEWED IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE TRUST ME I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW :D DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVOURITE!**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Erinx**


	11. Chapter 11: If You Say So

**CHAPTER 11**

**POV John Watson, D9**

I slowly make my way to the dining hall, hoping it will be empty at this time. I'm not expecting anyone to be there anyway so hopefully I'll be alone. Shannon Kelly, my district partner, talks too much and I would prefer a quieter place where I can be alone instead of being around her.

At the moment I'd like to be alone with me thoughts, there are things I need to think through.

It's good that they have lifts here because I don't think I could walk down the stairs. District 9 get the fourth floor so it's quite a way down to the ground floor.

As the lift reaches the ground floor I step and walk down the corridor, limping because of my cane. I turn the corner and walk towards the door and hesitate slightly before I open it. But to my surprise someone is already there, legs crossed sitting on one of the tables on the far end of the dining hall.

I stand there unsure if I should announce my presence or if I should stay quiet. I turn back so I can leave but before I can the person speaks. "It's alright you can stay."

The door closes shut and I freeze. I turn around and find Sherlock Holmes, the clever one from 3.

"Uh... Hello?" I say, as I limp towards the end table.

He doesn't say anything. In fact he's sitting in a sort of praying position with his eyes closed, hands in front of his face.

I furrow my brow. He gives me a quick sideways glance and closes his eyes again. This makes me frown even more. What is he doing here? Maybe I'm not the only one who likes to be alone. I don't really know much about Sherlock other than fact he's smart, but everyone already figured that one out. He 'showed up' the Gamemakers and the head trainer as someone put it. I guess in a way he did but how did he figure it out? I would never be able to think up something like that.

"Friend or relative?"

I blink suddenly and snap out of my thoughts. "What?" I say.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Friend or relative?"

I furrow my brow in confusion, not really being able to form any words. "What?" I say once again.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. "The bracelet on your wrist. Friend or relative?"

"Oh um, friend. Well sort of my friend. Sorry why do you need to-" I say but then get cut off.

"Obviously." He says.

I change my stance a little. "Obvious? How is it obvious?"

At that moment he stands up on the table and uses the bench to get down. Once standing up I realise that he is actually taller than me which makes me stand taller myself. Is he trying to intimidate me? I feel myself beginning to get a bit frustrated.

"The initials," He states,"'M.M'."

"Yeah it says 'M.M', so what?"

Sherlock puts his hands behind his back and takes a deep breath.

"Well assuming that your mother is married her last name would be Watson therefore changing the initials to M.W but because it says M.M that eliminates family. Wouldn't be a auntie either because your from one of the outer districts so you probably wouldn't have an extended family, so that means friend, because a stranger definitely wouldn't just give you a bracelet, not that you would except it anyway. How do I know it's a gift? Because it's a girl who gave it to you. I can see you your trying to be tough, resilient, you wouldn't waste your time on jewellery, plus it's a bracelet not exactly something a male would wear," All of a sudden he stops, takes a deep breath and says slowly," How do I know it's a friend? The initials, M.M. That's how it's obvious."

I stare at him, my eyes wide. "How did you know that?"

"I didn't know, I noticed." He says, sitting back down on the table. He said it as if I should of known.

"Well I couldn't do that."

"Because your an idiot," he says quickly.

I glare at him and I open my mouth to say something but again he interrupts me. "Oh, don't take it personally practically everyone is. People don't use their brains, they never do. They see but do not observe."

I take in a deep breath and speak. _'Try not to punch him in the face, John'_ I tell myself.

"Your right, M.M isn't family, she's sort of a friend. M.M stands for Mary Morstan, not my friend but-"

"Your girlfriend." Sherlock finishes for me, as if he only just guessed.

"Yeah." I say, looking to the floor.

There is a short silence.

"Sorry, I shouldn't do that. Iv'e been told before I shouldn't deduce things."

"No, no it's fine. It was quite impressive."

He looks at me confused. "It was?"

"Yeah, amazing actually."

"That's not what people usually say." He says, looking to his left.

"Well what do people usually say?"

Sherlock turns to look back at me with a smile on his face. "Piss off."

I let out a laugh which echoes around the empty hall. The sound almost feels unnatural, like it shouldn't be there. It's not exactly the type of sound you would hear in this place. Laughter is something that is happy and this is not a happy place. Children are being forced to train so they can fight to the death later on so defiantly not a happy place. We're going to our death but at least we can laugh about it.

"So have you thought about alliances yet?" I ask him.

He furrows his brow and looks to the floor as if the question caught him of guard. _'__That would be the first time that's happened.' _I think to myself.

"I... Hadn't thought of that." He says slowly.

"Well what about Molly Hooper?" I ask him.

"Molly?" Sherlock says, looking at me in question.

"Yes. Molly Hooper. Your district partner. I just thought that you would partner up or something." I say with uncertainty.

"Why would you think that?" he asks.

"Well like I said, she _is_ your district partner. Usually they team up."

Sherlock seems to think this over and it feels like I can see the cogs turning in his head. "Hm. Well I suppose it would make sense if we were in an alliance. We know each other well and she is one of more intelligent tributes here."

Going off subject of being in an alliance with Molly Hooper he suddenly asks me: "What about you? Do you have an alliance?"

To be honest I don't. No one has yet come up to me and asked me to partner up with them. I said I wasn't going to be in an alliance because I think me own chances at survival are pretty slim so I decided not to burden anyone with my life. But I would be safer if I was with other people and Sherlock is smart...

"No I'm not in an alliance." I reply firmly.

"Great then, it's settled." He says jumping down from the table walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry what's settled?" I ask turning round to the door.

"The alliance. You, me and Molly will be in an alliance. It only makes sense."

I'm taken aback by this sudden arrangement. "I'm sorry? Us three in an alliance?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Sherlock asks with a raised brow.

I hesitate and then decided that it's probably for the best. "No. That's not a problem at all." I say.

"Good," He says and opens the door, but before he leaves he speaks once more, "Also do you know you can walk perfectly OK without that cane?"

Because we are in an alliance now I don't try to act dumb. "Yes." _'Of course he would figure out I don't need it.' _

"Well then I expect you don't need to use it any more. Goodbye." And with that he's gone.

"If you say so, Sherlock." I say to myself in the empty dining hall.

* * *

_**SO what do you think about Sherlock, Molly and John being in an alliance together? I personally think it's a good idea and if you don't like it you can go away! Lol, just kidding. But anyway I just really think Sherlock wouldn't let Molly just die because in the show he does actually care about her to some degree and like I said before; I'm just trying to keeps it real :) And I couldn't just put John and Sherlock in the same story and then not have them be in an alliance because that wouldn't make any sense. They're bro's :D Also I hope that Sherlock's deductions were OK. It just seemed like something he would do.**_

_**BUT ANYWAY I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME :3 I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**ERINXX**_


End file.
